


Christmas Adam

by talefeathers



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Study, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: In later years, Tim would wish he had paid more attention to this moment.Tim and his brother Danny arrive at their childhood home late on the night before Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Danny Stoker & Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were."

In later years, Tim would wish he had paid more attention to this moment.

“What time do you call this?” he’d whispered, tousling his brother’s hair as the younger man shouldered his way into the house with his overnight bag. 

It was the day before Christmas Eve. Christmas Adam, someone on the internet had once called it, which was always good for getting a little chuckle out of Danny. The two of them were home—really home, their childhood home—for the first time in months; since their mum’s birthday at the end of August, in fact. Tim had arrived late in the evening, having had to drive all the way from London after an overfull shift at the publishing house, and Danny had arrived even later, because he somehow never managed to get in the car until an hour or two after he’d said he would. Danny was so late, in fact, that when Tim had heard him fumbling at the front door he’d had to launch himself (as quietly as one could launch anything) down the stairs to keep the sleigh bells around the door handle from chiming and waking their parents.

“Sorry,” Danny murmured sheepishly. “I thought I’d just get a bit of parkour practice in before I left, and next thing I knew it was half eleven.”

“Idiot,” Tim chided, but not without affection. He turned to make his way back up the stairs, and Danny followed close behind.

“When did you get in?” Danny asked.

“During waking hours,” Tim retorted. “Honestly, you’re going to have to help me out a bit more if you expect to keep our vampiric pact a secret from our mortal parents for much longer—”

“I thought we’d decided we were telling them this year,” Danny followed along effortlessly, turning from the hallway into his old room and dropping his bag at the foot of his bed.

“Well, one wants to do these things properly,” Tim said, leaning in his brother’s doorway and already feeling himself beginning to crack. “You can’t just waltz in at any time of night, ‘Hello Mum, Dad; Tim and I have been subsisting solely off the blood of virgins these last four years now—’”

“Ooh,” Danny grimaced, “were we only supposed to be doing virgins, then?”

A beat passed between them and then, in the same moment, the two of them shattered into punch-drunk giggles.

“All right, clearly you need some rest,” Tim said. He waited, with the sense of a natural comedian, until his brother seemed just on the threshold of getting himself back under control, and then he added, “Especially since it seems we’ll be needing to draw up a new vampiric pact in the morning.”

Danny sank down onto his bed, covering his face as he began to snort involuntarily, tears of mirth starting to leak from his eyes.

“You are so fucking _weird_ ,” he groaned, but not without affection.

Tim shrugged. “One of us has to be.”

And it was then, in a bizarre flash of awareness, that Tim noticed how happy he was. How happy he was that his brother was here, and that they were home. He crossed the room before he could think himself out of it pulled his brother, awkwardly, into a one-armed little hug.

“It’s good to see you, Danny,” he said.

Equally as awkwardly, but also equally as sincere, Danny returned his brother’s half-hug.

“You too, Tim,” he said, still snickering a little. He sighed, tightening his grip just a little. 

“It’s good to be home."


End file.
